Dragonex
'Dragonex '''is an American rap battle creator and amateur musician. He joined the Community in 2015, collaborating with the now defunct channel Rap Battle Arena before being added to the Main Group, and eventually the Mature Group. He played a caricature of himself in Dustin vs Jacob - Ultimate Community Royale. In summer of 2015, Will would start his own rap battle series, Epic Rap Battles of WG, which ran from June 2015, to September of the same year, though the final episode was released in July of 2015. The first episode was himself against an original character he had created for his old YouTube channel. He would take the battle down after the release of his second battle, Pokemon vs. Bakugan. This battle was heavily criticized due to stolen beats, unoriginal lyrics, and very poor flow. Before the cancellation of ERBoWG, Will would go on to join the series Rap Battle Arena as a crew member, though the series was cancelled before the release of their first battle. In April of 2016, Will was added to the now defunct Main Group on Skype. However, he was removed from the group in a purge which took place in September of the same year. He would take a break from the community before going on to co-create the rap battle series, Epic Rap Battles of Terraria alongside another rap battle creator, IcerM. The series had four official battles before being abandoned in 2018. In summer of 2017, Will took an extended break from the community before returning in October of the same year. In 2018, Will would release an April Fools rap battle which was a sequel to Pokemon vs Bakugan, featuring Goku, Sonic.exe, and Vlad's Dog. Soon after, he would be added to the now defunct Mature Group on Skype, before its collapse in July of 2018. In 2019, Will took part in Dustin vs. Jacob, the first FRB, which was a royale of community members. He played a caricature of himself, with slightly edgy lyrics towards preceding rappers. He would soon go on to moderate, and eventually be an admin in the FRB Discord server. In 2020, Will currently is an admin in the FRB Discord server, and owns the FRB Black Discord server, alongside other creators, Walk and Light. Lyrics ''I didn't pay 4 fucking years in the community for this shit! I've been in the community too long, just listening to you liars Well now the dragon has arrived to spit some hot fire You would think after so many years the drama would finally end I just wanted a normal fucking community, or is it just too much to comprehend Your weak attempts at lashing out at the quack pack made me snicker Everybody type in the chat, RJ's an annoying prick Come at me, I'm not afraid of you. I'll make you hang, man Ruining your shitty verse, this dragon's causing total mayhem Brocheck this epic gamer win, why did you fucking lost But moving on from this unbearable cunt, let's see what the rest of you got I'll Walk all over this skinny community cock, what's the worst this cesspool of stink can do? And Adroit's editing is worse than a shitty J Morris review You Fel into insanity, seemingly worse than Zack And speak of the devil, I bet Jacob still sees no problem with rubbing up on his british sack Now, I'd love to keep going all out on you cunts, but it's best if we part ways Because y'all are more loco than that prick that runs Epic Rap Battles of Video Games He's right behind me isn't he? Shit.Category:Members